swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruth Benedict
Ruth Fulton Benedict (June 5, 1887 – September 17, 1948) was an American anthropologist and folklorist. She was born in New York City, attended Vassar College and graduated in 1909. She entered graduate studies at Columbia University in 1919, where she studied under Franz Boas. She received her Ph.D and joined the faculty in 1923. Margaret Mead, with whom she may have shared a romantic relationship, and Marvin Opler, were among her students and colleagues. Franz Boas, her teacher and mentor, has been called the father of American anthropology and his teachings and point of view are clearly evident in Benedict's work. Ruth Benedict was affected by the passionate love of Boas, her mentor, and continued it in her research and writing. Tossup Questions # While serving as the editor of The Journal of American Folklore from 1925-1940, this thinker encouraged the growth of the Federal Writers' Project and championed "applied folklore." This anthropologist worked with Erna Gunther and Gene Weltfish to catalogue the mythology of the Southwest Indians. This thinker borrowed Nietzsche's Apollonian and Dionysian to analyze the Dobu, the Kwakiutl and the title tribe. A 1946 study by this author of Zuni Mythology and Patterns of Culture distinguished between guilt cultures and shame cultures. That work was written at the behest of the Office of War Intelligence and is a study of Japanese society. For 10 points, name this author of The Chrysanthemum and the Sword. # She edited the Journal of American Folklore from 1925 until 1940. She compared the Dobu, Kwakiutl, and Zuni Cultures in one work, and she also authored Zuni Mythology based on other fieldwork with that tribe. This student of Franz Boas discussed the "guilt" and "shame" cultures in an analysis of the society of Japan she wrote during World War Two. For 10 points, name this anthropologist who wrote Patterns of Culture and The Chrysanthemum and the Sword. # Along with Gene Weltfish, this anthropologist wrote a pamphlet which refuted biometric head measuring as a means of determining intelligence, insisting that every race had equal potential for intelligence. In one of this anthropologist's best known works, this student of Franz Boas and author of "The Races of Mankind" studied newspaper clippings and classic novels and compared (*) "guilt" and "shame" cultures, writing about rituals like seppuku, while she also wrote a book which defined its title concept as the shared beliefs and experiences of a people. For 10 points, name this author of The Chrysanthemum and the Sword and Patterns of Culture. # This person's Ph.D. dissertation, about the importance of individual religious experiences, is called The Concept of the Guardian Spirit in North America. Two of this figure's other books, written after 11 years of research into the beliefs of the Apache, Serrano, Blackfoot, and Pueblo, were called Tales of the Cochiti Indians and * Zuni Mythology. Another book of hers argued that each society decided upon a certain few personality traits to emphasize, Patterns of Culture. For 10 points, name this anthropologist, author of The Chrysanthemum and the Sword, student of Franz Boas, and friend of Margaret Mead. # This author commented on the different varieties of the vision quest in an article called "The Vision in Plains Culture," and wrote a work along with Regina Weltfish that argues for environment as the major determining factor of intelligence. This editor of the Journal of American Folklore wrote a work that examines Native American societies characterized by Dionysian and Apollonian aspects. In another work, she contrasted the West's "guilt culture" with another country's "shame culture." For 10 points, name this student of Franz Boas who wrote Patterns of Culture and published her studies of Japanese culture in The Chrysanthemum and the Sword.